


Safe Space

by BofurLOTR



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BofurLOTR/pseuds/BofurLOTR
Summary: Jim ponders the bond he and Blair have.





	

Jim Ellison had lain awake in his bed for the past hour, holding Sandburg in his arms. Despite the fact that Blair had drifted off to sleep an hour ago, Jim's rough hands ran gently through the thick curls over and over, the purpose no longer to comfort and quell the younger man's tears, but more so now to comfort himself.

The reason for the embrace was benign enough. Blair had been unable to sleep, his workload at the University getting a bit too overwhelming with finals coming up. Eventually he broke down, releasing the tension, stress, and inner turmoil his body and mind had been stewing on for the past couple of weeks. Jim was his rock; his safe space, just as he had been for Jim many times over. Jim held Blair tightly as the smaller man let go of all his burdens, purging them with his wrenching sobs until at last, he fell to slumber.

Jim looked down at Blair's sleeping form, and tightened his embrace a little. If asked, Jim would define Blair as a friend. But the term "friend" seemed too shallow. It was as though the term merely glossed over what he and Sandburg truly had. It wasn't that they were just friends or even lovers. They were something much more deep and primal. Like they were two halves of a whole. The paired roles of Sentinel and Guide aided in this; with his enhanced senses, Jim knew Blair inside and out. He could hear and feel his heartbeat, almost like it had weight. Blair's scent was as unique as a fingerprint; musky and sweet at the same time. Even the weight and shape of his body and the way it fit in Jim's arms like the needed piece of a puzzle was unlike any other. 

Soul mates.

Jim pondered that term. Could two people with a bonded friendship this deep be called soul mates? He supposed they could.

Both Blair and himself sometimes dated or had girlfriends here and there over the years. And they'd both talked about settling down with families some day. But at the same time, there was a silent unspoken agreement that always hung in the air between them whenever the subject was brought up. No matter who entered their lives, it would never come between the bond he and Sandburg shared, and each one would be a prominent part of the other's life. 

But if that never came, and the two grew old with just each other for company, that would be perfectly fine with either one of them. 

Swallowing back a lump in his throat, Jim leaned down and kissed Blair's temple, feeling his heart surge as Blair gave a faint smile in response. He then leaned back against the pillows. Closing his own eyes, his embrace never letting go of Sandburg, Jim emitted a thoroughly content sigh, feeling complete.

Sleep then took him, and Jim's dreams were filled with panthers and wolves, romping and nuzzling each other together in the forests of his subconscious.


End file.
